


Sybian

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Headcanon: Clark tying down omega!Bruce down on a Sybian. Mmmm. ruruka99 asked: I love the stuff that you write including the headcanon, and there is this one headcanon I can't get my mind off. The one where Clark tied up omega!Bruce to a Sybian, if you have a spare time can you make a drabble for it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. 
> 
> headcanon: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/149204557846/clark-tying-down-omegabruce-down-on-a-sybian
> 
> post link: tumblr link http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/152245591376/hiii-can-i-just-say-that-i-love-the-stuffs-that

Bruce is in the middle of an orgasm. His teeth are tight around the piece of cloth tied around is mouth, his abs tight, and the tendons and veins in his neck are showing. Clark’s lost count of how many orgasms Bruce has already had, but he’s still coming.

Clark has to admit the toy’s money well spent.

Bruce is tied down, hands tied in front of him, on a Sybian on the floor in a way that he really can’t get out of it.  There are tears in his eyes, sweat rolling down his temple, and his hair matted down from the sweat. Bruce is both grunting, growling, and crying, from pain or pleasure, Clark doesn’t know.

The Sybian is on its third highest setting, vibrating a decently sized dildo in Bruce’s cunt, and giving his cock some stimulation, too.

The orgasm is over, Clark can tell that. He saunters over to him and runs a finger on Bruce’s damp cheek. “Feel good?” he asks.

Bruce looks up at him with watery eyes and nods furiously.

Clark runs his hand through Bruce’s hair to get them out of his eyes.

Bruce closes his eyes again and moans louder. He’s close to another orgasm, so soon after the last one.

Clark tones it down a notch, making Bruce tremble on the Sybian. He pants like he ran a marathon, and looks up at Clark, begging him to turn it up.

“You want to come?”

Bruce nods, and says a couple of muffled pleas.

Clark tones it down further.

What comes out of Bruce is a cross between a whine and a cry.

More muffled and frantic pleas.

Clark sets it half a setting higher.

That makes Bruce groan again. “More, more, please,” Clark hears the muffled words clearly.

“I don’t think so, Bruce,” Clark crouches in front of him. “It looks like you’re enjoying that more than you enjoy me,” he touches the tip of Bruce’s angry red cock.

Bruce shakes his head.

“No?” says Clark. He takes the gag off.

“No!” Bruce repeats desperately. “Love yours, only yours, love your cock, in my cunt, my ass, my mouth, just, please, please, please let me come, please,”

Clark likes it when he can reduce Bruce into a begging mess. He yanks it up to the highest setting.

It’s like someone tore Bruce’s lungs out of his chest. Bruce’s face is red and the strain he’s feeling is evident in his neck. He thinks he can’t breath but he’s panting, taking in big gulps of air. Again he goes rigid, and comes.

Clark lets the Sybian vibrate as hard as it can go through Bruce’s climax, then turns it off. He catches Bruce before he falls off it, and unties him. He’s still shaking as Clark sits on the bed and gathers him into his arms, still sensitive and overstimulated, holding him close.

 


End file.
